2 Worlds Collide
by FaerieRing
Summary: After Peter, Susan, Edmund & Lucy come back through the Wardrobe they try to readjust to living in England. But Narnia might not be as far away as they originally thought.
1. England Sucks

**Hi, Author speaking. This is an amazing story I have had the privilege of adopting from readingirl4030. The first few chapters are going to be edited versions of the original, but after that it will be all me.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome; all hate will be feed to my pet dragon. Please enjoy. ****J**

"I hate it here!" yelled Edmund. "Everyone treats me like I am a child & therefore incapable of life!"

I sighed. Ed had taken to blowing up every month or so, screaming once we were deep in the woods that Aslan, Narnia, England, & life in general were all unfair.

We had arrived back in England 4 months ago, falling out of the wardrobe in a pile of young limbs & clothes we hadn't warn since before the Battle of Beruna. We all had a hard time adjusting to being children again, especially Edmund. I had long forgotten how hard it had been on Ed before Narnia, & now that he had been 25 & a king, being 12 again was frustrating him to no end.  
>We were at school now with boys who, while physically our age, were mentally more than 10 years younger than us. We'd been here for almost 2 months now, going through classes bored &amp; alone. It was only Edmund that kept me from going mental. Edmund had shown such amazing skills that he had now been moved up to my grade. We were complete outcasts, mainly because we didn't try to make any friends. We had each other &amp; we had our "swords".<p>

We had taken to coming out each day after classes & sparring with wooden broadswords we had carefully crafted from thick tree limbs. This was the reason we were out in the wood surrounding the school in the first place. No one had caught us as of yet although we had had to occasionally stop for the suspicions of our teachers.

We could not afford to be out of practice if our land had need of us once more. So we fought & we worked & we studied.

At the moment we were taking a break. We were discussing the details & politics surrounding the great dwarf rebellion of 335 nk (Narnia Kranos) a time long before our own. That was when Edmund had become angry yet sad at the same time. He stood & screamed & I did not try to stop him for I knew that he would feel better after getting everything off his chest. How was Narnia doing without us I often wondered? Were they still in the golden age as they were when we left or were they crumbling with war & rebellion? How I hoped for the former & how I dreaded the latter. The thought of another war was too much to bear. How I loved Narnia with all of my heart & soul. How I worried for & wished to return to her.

Ed had stopped screaming as if he could hear my thoughts. He sat heavily & snatched up his water bottle, drinking thirstily. Then after a moment of silence he turned his head to me & murmured, "How I hope Narnia is doing ok." "Yes" I agreed, "I wish we could know what was happening there" I sighed heavily. How much we wished. How much we hoped.


	2. Narnia

**Forgot to do this in the first chapter: I do not in any way, shape, or form own the Chronicles of Narnia or any characters or ideas expressed in it. I only own my own plot line and characters and even those I thank readingirl4030 for as she was kind enough to let me adopt her amazing story.**

**I will not be writing the ****disclaimer or****again, but if you do get the ****outrageous****idea that I might actually own something as wonderful and rich as the Chronicles of Narnia at anytime while reading this story, please reference back to this chapter. :) Thank you and enjoy. :)**

"Pevensies! Pay attention!" barked Mr. Randolph, our short & stout English teacher. He had a temper as short as his height & has disliked us since he first laid eyes on us.

"Yes sir." Ed & I barked at the exact same time as we shared a quick glance, our eyes showing that we were both thinking the same thing. A technique we had perfected in court over many years.

'I am beginning to get very annoyed with his actions' Edmunds eyes said.

'As am I my brother, as am I. 'My eyes spoke back.

Our exchange took only seconds before I turned my head back to Mr. Randolph. I tried my hardest to pay attention to the lecture but I found I could only concentrate on Mr. Randolph's monotone voice for a few short moments before my mind drifted once more.

As my mind drifted my thoughts were once again dominated by Narnia. Memories of Ed & me riding horses through the lush green meadows, practicing our fighting techniques against each other. Eating in the great hall with my sisters & our friends Mr. Tumnus & the Beavers. Where were they now? They must have been worrying about us. We were their rulers & when rulers disappear their subjects tended to worry. Had other lands tried to invade? I hoped that the generals could stop them if they had.

I saw Lucy yesterday after Ed and I finished our fight practice. She sounded happy but I could see it in her eyes that she longed for our home just as I did. Susan had thrown herself into her studies & becoming a perfect lady to avoid the pain of leaving Narnia. She was in denial. Ed was bottling everything up until he exploded, usually once a month or so. & I was just trying my hardest to be strong for my family & to keep us all together.

The bell was ringing. The shrill sound startled me out of my thoughts as my hand automatically flew to my belt where my sword used to rest. The bell sounded like the griffins that fought in the Narnian Army. They had been a huge help during major battles for their ability to fight on both land & in the air. I stood quickly & more gracefully than I intended to. None of us could afford to be as graceful or lordly as the kings & queens we were. That would be too suspicious.

I walked out into the crowded hallway with Edmund. We silently made our way to the dining hall, each of us lost in our thoughts. We sat down with our classmates & our helping of the cafeteria food. Many of our classmates were surrounding the few students who received the daily paper. They were speaking excitedly with exaggerated hand gestures. Curious, I asked one of the more civil boys named Alfred what the excitement was all about.

He replied "Read it for yourself!", & handed us the paper.

The headline was bolded & capitalized. "**A FOREIGN KINGDOM COMES TO US". **Underneath the headline was a picture of General Gisden, one of Narnia's leading generals & one of our most trusted advisers. He was surrounded by numerous Narnian animals standing in Green Park. Buckingham Palace was seen in the background, as were hundreds of gawking citizens. There seemed to be some sort of swirling portal behind Gisden & police had surrounded the group.

Edmund & I looked at each other & gulped loudly, hope shining in our eyes. Narnia had come to us instead of us coming to them.

Then headmaster Smith stood from his place at the head table.

"I have recently been asked" he said "if the planned excursion to Green Park with the young ladies of Lyions House will continue as planned. It will. Maybe you may even get to see some of the famed Narnians."

That was tomorrow! I had almost forgotten that we were going on a trip with Susan & Lucy's school. Lucy was ecstatic at the prospect of spending a peaceful day with us away from the watchful & suspicious eyes of our classmates & teachers. Now what would happen?


	3. One Stop Away

The next morning came as quickly as molasses runs, mostly due to the fact that neither Edmund nor Peter got more than an hours' worth of sleep. Peter & Edmund shared a dormitory with 4 other boys, & not one of them had stopped whispering about the trip until after midnight. It was a restless night before what was sure to be a hectic day.

When Peter and Edmund had finally shaken off the remnants of sleep & gotten ready for the long day ahead of them, they walked down to the dining hall in silence. The hall was louder than usual when they entered, & as they sat down they began to make out some of the different conversations. Every single one was about Narnia, with the exception of one group of boys talking about a girl at the Lyions house in a rather risqué way. The two brothers ignored all of the conversations about their homeland, & after deciding to "talk" to the boys verbally undressing their eldest sister they tuned out the relentless babble & simply ate their bland breakfast. Soon enough, the headmaster was standing up from his seat to announce the end of breakfast & the beginning of the trek to the busses.

Nearly the whole school was going on the field trip, & they would be meeting up with the girl's school at the first tube station as it was too expensive to bus everyone all the way to London. The bus ride took nearly an hour, as the school was deep in the countryside, but finally they got to the station. Most of the boys were jumping up & down from excitement, & while Peter & Edmund felt the same way inside, they didn't show it.

The brothers had been quietly discussing strategies during the bus ride, just out of earshot of their classmates. It had been decided that they must wait & asses the Narnian's situation before acting. The wise general knows their enemies before they act. Though that was not to say that the Narnians were enemies, but who knew what was going on in London right now.

When the bus arrived at the station all the boys trampled off of the vehicle. There was a waiting crowd of girls at the entrance to the platform, & they squealed when they saw all of them. Many of the boys & girls went & greeted each other fondly. Lyion House & Rex Regum Academy were sibling schools. They were both relatively small schools, only housing about 100 students for all their grades, & often went on excursions with each other.

As Peter was busy thinking, he was suddenly attacked from the side & pulled into a bear hug. He looked down sharply& laughed at his little sister who was clinging to him as he said "Glad to see me Lu?"

"Peter!" she cried, & then, letting go, she turned to Edmund who was hugging Susan. "Edmund!" She cried before running into his embrace, as Susan went to Peter, effectively trading off sisters. A moment later both sisters drew back & they all looked at each other. Edmund started the conversation, saying "So I assume you've seen the papers?"

Lucy solemnly nodded, along with Susan. They began speaking as they followed the crowd & boarded the train. "I wonder if we'll know any of them?" wondered Lucy, thinking of old friends: the Beavers and Mr. Tumnus.

"I'm sure we will Lucy." comforted Susan, recognizing the faraway look in her sister's eyes. She herself had been struggling not to completely fall into old memories & forget the moment.

"I wonder what has gone on in Narnia since we left. There must have been an upheaval when we all suddenly disappeared." This was Edmund, & he too had the distant look often seen on his younger sister's face.

"I'm sure they handled it just fine Ed. They were not completely dependent on our presence you know." It was Susan who answered Edmund, as Peter had yet to say a word since their initial greetings. The train was moving now, beginning what would be the 30 minute train ride to Green Park. They were surrounded by chattering classmates & teachers, but nothing could be made out from their conversation but hushed whispers. The siblings knew how to speak quietly, so that only they could hear, it was a skill that often came in handy during war talks, dinner parties, & apparently train rides.

The conversation continued in a similar manner, the only difference throughout being that they eventually switched the conversation into Narnian when one student leaned in too close for comfort. People liked to gossip about the Pevensies, who had just recently been a normal, if not somewhat dysfunctional, family, & then had suddenly become completely different people. There were stories of them being abducted by aliens, being Nazi clones, etc. It was therefore unsurprising that they stuck together like glue. Susan was always there for Lucy, & Peter for Edmund. Their time in Narnia had made them the closest siblings imaginable, & depending on each other during battle instilled a trust like no other. On all of the interschool trips the family was seen in a clump, just as they were now, intently discussing.

The teachers ignored the odd way the students acted, chalking it up to a summer spent in isolation, away from their mother & father. When one of the teachers on the same car as the Pevensies stood up & announced that they were nearly to the stop for Green Park, he failed to notice the meaningful glances being passed among the siblings. The teacher was too busy trying to restore order in children who were all too excited to be seeing a new race. & so the most majestic family on planet earth stepped out of the Tube & closer to their lost land.


	4. Recognition

The expedition of some 150 school children had more than 30 chaperones with them, yet even then the adults had trouble keeping all of the students together & organized. Children were running around everywhere, all trying to break through the line of teachers. Peter, Susan, Edmund, & Lucy had already slipped out of sight of their chaperones. They were all expert sneakers, skilled through constant need to silently get in & out of both war situations & of formal dinners & balls. As soon as the teachers had turned their backs on them, they were gone.

It was not difficult to find the eye of the storm. Green Park was teeming with people, both tourists & reporters, who were all moving towards a massive crowd. It seemed as though all of London had flowed into the park to see evidence of this new land. The Pevensies held hands as they weaved through the mass, not wanting to lose each other. As they got closer, the noises got louder & what seemed like a large tear in the sky came into view. Peter, who had been leading the group, suddenly stopped, making Lucy bump into him from where she had been following behind,.

He turned around to face his siblings, as Edmund asked "What is it Pete? Something wrong?"

Peter hesitated a moment before answering "We need to think about this. What if it is someone we know, or who recognizes us? I'm just stopping for a minute because we need to be ready for whatever we see. We cannot afford to be seen running to them, hugging the Narnians, because they may not recognize us. We look like children again now, remember. & therefore, unless it's someone who knew us at the beginning, they won't recognize us. We need to be prepared for them to not believe us, alright." His voice was hushed as to avoid being overheard by the crowd around them. His younger siblings nodded, naturally accepting his authority as the eldest, & knowing that they should too prepare for a possible rejection & disappointment.

Suddenly a shout rang through the crowd. "Make way for the Prime Minister! Make way people!" The crowd began to part as a horde of suits surrounding a solitary figure made its way through the park towards the rip in the sky. Peter, Susan, Edmund, & Lucy began walking faster, trying to make it through the crowd in time to see the confrontation. They pushed through adults with cameras & made it to the very forefront of the mass with little trouble, using their small statures & natural sneaking ability to get there quickly. From the front of the crowd, they could see & hear everything with little trouble.

The prime minister seemed to be in shock, although it would take a trained political eye to notice his tension while he stared at a half horse, half man creature that the kings and queens recognized as Oreius, their mentor & lead general in their court. After a minute of hushed conversation with Oreius, he began with a speech addressed to the masses that surrounded him, saying "People of England, for a long time people have wondered if there were any other lands out there that are different from our own. Recently we have found our answer, yes. In a time of great hardships, we have found a land of peace & simplicity, & though we do not quite understand them yet, we shall try to learn from them. Now, General Oreius would like to say something to you."

He stepped aside from the view of the cameras to let the centaur step forward. In his clear, loud baritone, the master swordsman & teacher began to speak. "Citizens of England, I would like to introduce myself. I am General Oreius, current Steward of the fair lands of Narnia, in a land very different from your own. As I have seen, in this land, creatures such as me do not exist. I am a centaur, & the land of Narnia is full of my kind & many others. I will take questions now."

There was an explosion of chatter as every reporter in the vicinity screamed their questions at Oreius. The siblings winced at the sheer volume of it. Oreius answered the first question he could make out, "How did you get here?" The good general replied, "We are not certain how it works. When the portal opened in Narnia, Aslan came to us and said it would take us to the land of our missing Kings & Queens who disappeared a year ago. If it is Aslan's will we -" He cut off suddenly, as he stared intently in the direction of the Pevensies.

"King Peter?"


	5. Political Entanglement

Oreius took a large gallop forward toward the crowd, & the people scattered, clamoring to avoid the large horse-man. Only the four solitary children remained where they were. Oreius stopped about 10 feet ahead of them, & ran his eyes down the line they had unconsciously formed. The line began with Edmund & ended with Lucy, in the exact same order the four monarchs sat in Cair Paravel. They met Oreius' eyes one by one, & straightened from their childish slouches to the tall & regal bearing of royalty, which came to them as easily in school uniforms as it did in court finery. After gazing upon the four children for a long, tense moment, Oreius slowly knelt before them. This was a sign of uttermost respect & reverence from a centaur, as it is very hard for them to get back up from their knees with decorum. Oreius knew who they were.

Peter gulped, & with a hint of insecurity & disbelief stated "You may stand General" The Narnian rose up, once again towering over his rulers. "High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, Queen Lucy." He spoke, nodding at each one in awe. "I must admit my confusion your majesties."

Peter cut him off before he went any farther. "It is to do with the movement of time between Narnia & this world. When we disappeared, we ended up here, in our childly bodies once more. Rest assured, we are the true kings & queens you knew us as." It wasn't the full story, but that was for another time. Peter did not want to tell the story more times than he had to & the middle of Green Park was not the ideal place for a long chat.

So caught up as he was in talking to a Narnian for the first time in months, Peter failed to notice all of the reporters coming closer to them, taking a transcript of their conversation. It was not until the prime minister rudely interrupted him that he was brought back to where they were.

"Who are you boy?" The prime minister asked of the early teenaged boy who was conversing with the ruler of an other-worldly nation.

Without a hint of the hesitation he was feeling, Peter stepped forward, head held high & spoke "I am High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, & Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. This is my sister, Queen Susan the Gentle. My brother, King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste & Count of the Western March, & Knight of the Noble Order of the Table & this is my youngest sister Queen Lucy the Valiant." Each of the siblings bowed & curtsied in turn. Just deep enough to show respect, but just shallow enough to show that they were above him.

The functional ruler of all of Great Britain sputtered out his answer, "That's preposterous! Don't you lie to me boy. You're what, 14?"

"In this world I may look a teen, but do not mistake my outward appearance or that of my siblings for the truth. We are the rulers of Narnia. & you are?" Peter was getting annoyed, & it was evident to those who knew him, for that last question had merely been a dig at the older man. Peter knew full well who the Prime Minister of England was. One of the many entertainments for him & his siblings during long days of Narnian court was learning to insult nobles in the most respectful way possible. One of Peter's favourite court encounters was with one of Susan's many suitors, Prince Rabadash of Calormen. Both Peter & Edmund had enjoyed playing court word games with him in an effort to dissuade him from their sister. Unfortunately, even their skill was too little to get through the spoiled prince's head. They had become remarkably skilled at it by the end of their rule, & it was times like these that exercises in rudeness came in handy.

The Prime Minister was once again stuttering in his outrage. This young boy had simply walked in & proclaimed himself ruler of a nation primed to help them in their current war. Chamberlain took a menacing step toward the four school children, primed to kick them of the park, or even out of London if he could. He was stopped in his tracks by the thickly muscled arm of the centaur general Oreius, who shook his head solemnly at the much smaller man.

"They are our rulers. They may look like children but I have watched them age before & lead our nation expertly. Do not let their outwardly appearance fool you, they all fought in the Battle of Beruna before their coronation at this age. They are not to be trifled with."

Digesting the centaur's words, the Prime Minister took a moment to really look at the four children in front of him. The eldest, Peter, was fair of hair & had startlingly clear blue eyes that were fixed on him with the same conviction & determination he had heard from the boy when he had introduced himself & his siblings. He stood slightly in front of the group & had pulled his little sister just slightly behind him when the Prime Minister & his entourage approached. He was their protector.

The eldest of the girls, Susan, on the other hand looked soft & dainty. She had long, silky black hair that flowed in a wave of pure night passed her shoulders & her posture was so unassuming & unhostile that she looked as though she may as well be at a garden party, not facing off with the Prime Minister. But when he looked into her blue eyes, just a few shades lighter than her brother's, he saw the same fire was lit there & knew that despite this girl's appearance she was both a gracious Lady & a vicious fighter when necessary.

The youngest boy next, Edmund, was more familiar to the Prime Minister was used to dealing with. He reminded him of his political opposition & the devious spirit they possessed. The child was a master at playing it down, but he could still see the glint in his deep, brown eyes. The spark that told him that this little boy was a master politician & word smith. His brother may be the sword, but this boy was the pen and both could do equal damage.

Last but not least was little Lucy. Dwarfed & partially hidden now by Peter, Lucy was the one that puzzled the Prime Minister the most. She shared the noble baring all her siblings possessed but still there was something…. just more that set her apart. Her blue eyes shined with a hidden light & everything about her seemed too vibrant for such a dreary English setting. Out of the four children, Lucy seemed the one he should fear the most as she stood there with her hand poised at her hip as though ready to pull out a blade. Before him stood a proud lioness, loving & gentle to all & prepared to rip your throat out at the slightest sign of mal-intent.

Turning back to Oreius, the Prime Minister said "We will be making our way to Buckingham Palace. My majesty the King wishes an audience with you. You four may come if it is absolutely necessary." He began at a brisk pace as the crowd parted around him, & sharing a fond & exasperated glance the Pevensies began to follow with Oreius bringing up the rear. As they neared the edge of the park however a shout rang out.

"OY, Pevensies. Where do you think you lot are going?" It was Mr. Randolph, & he looked furious.


	6. Reepicheep

**A huge thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited the story & an even bigger one to those who reviewed. I love hearing what you all think & your ideas. **

**A quick warning, the updates are going to be coming slower now that I've gone through the 5 chapters of the original story. From now on it's all me & my ideas, which means this story might be subjected to writer's block. Just warning you.**

**To clarify, this story takes place in 1941, a year after the Pevensie children went to Narnia in 1940 when they were sent to the country to escape the Blitz. This is 4 years before the war was won in our reality, with the Narnians it **_might _**turn out differently. I know as little as you do, my muse only hijacks me long enough to write the next chapter, not share secrets.**

**& yes, I know Reepicheep doesn't show up till Prince Caspian but I love him too much to not have him in my story. In addition, I may use Princess Elizabeth & Princess Margaret in the story so I'm including their ages for reference. They may show up, they may not.**

**Children's ages:**

**Princess Elizabeth: 15**

**Peter: 14 (England), 28 (Narnia)**

**Susan: 13 (England), 27 (Narnia)**

**Edmund: 11 (England), 25 (Narnia)**

**Princess Margaret: 11**

**Lucy: 9 (England), 23 (Narnia)**

**Now on with the story. ****J**

Turning back around, the Pevensies came face to face with the boy's irate teacher. He was dishevelled from pushing his way through the crowd & looked just a few shades shy of bonkers.

"Where on this good earth have you four been!?" he ground out as he stalked towards the group, "I have been looking for you 2 for over half an hour & Ms. Ellington is near out of her mind trying to find you ladies! Back to the group, now." When none of the Pevencies moved, Mr. Randolph grabbed Lucy, who was closest to him, tightly by the shoulder & pulled, "Now! Come quietly & I might not have you all caned within an inch of your lives."

Everyone stood stunned at the outrageous actions of this teacher until Lucy cried out from the crushing grip on her shoulder & her siblings & the Narnians surged forward to help the girl who, while being a great warrior, could do little in such a small & weak body.

However, before anyone got within a foot of the man, he yelped & let go of Lucy to clutch at his now bleeding legs. Lucy hurried back over to her siblings & as Peter began to check her over a small voice called out, "Fairest Lady, what would you have me do with this vile fiend, who dared lay a hand on you most noble personage?"

Looking around curiously, the Pevencies noticed a very familiar looking mouse standing on top of Mr. Randolph's chest, with his sword pressed against the man's carotid artery. "Reepicheep," Lucy exclaimed, "do let him up & come give me a proper hello, dearest friend!"

"Of course, my lady." Reepicheep chirped with a bow, before hopping off the man to scurry over to his rulers. "It is truly a pleasure to see you all once more in good health your majesties." He said as he bowed low. Then, jumping into Lucy's outstretched arms, he manoeuvred himself until he was sitting securely on her shoulder. "It is wonderful to see you my friend," he whispered quietly in her ear, "it has been too quiet without you."

Most saw Reepicheep as Queen Lucy's miniature bodyguard & most stalwart defender, but truly, he was her closest friend & most loyal confidante. They had been inseparable since Peter first assigned him to Lucy as her guard in the second year of their rein. Unfortunately, for Peter, Reepicheep would fold under the slightest pout from Lucy, making it easier for her to slip out of the castle to frolic with the dryads & fauns in the forest, not harder as he had intended.

"What Is Going On!" Mr. Randolph yelled, startling everyone back to the present. The boy's teacher was currently being strong-armed by two burly fauns as the rest of the students on the field trip fanned out behind them, gawking at the spectacle their teacher was making.

Peter moved forward with aggression at the rude interruption, but Susan calmly placed a hand on his arm & moved in front of her brother to talk to the irate teacher. Peter may hold absolute authority above the rest of them, but Susan was far better at soothing ruffled feathers. Mentally stealing herself, Susan stepped up to Mr. Randolph & prepared to do what she did best, talk.

**Sorry, it's a bit of a filler, feel free to share any ideas you may have. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Unfortunate Update

Hi guys, I really hate to do this, but this is an author's note not a chapter.

I just wanted to let all of you who have been so amazing reading & reviewing to my story that I haven't abandoned it. My Great-Grandmother passed 2 days before Christmas & I'm still dealing with the emotional backlash of that & a ton of school work. I will post as soon as time, emotions & my muse allow. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed, I love hearing your ideas & enjoyment.

I hope you all had a wonderful holiday,

FaerieRing


End file.
